topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Merascylla
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka(also known as): Member of The 10 Commandments- "Faith" Classification: Demon Threat level: Dragon Age: 362 Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Power Nullification (Can nullify regeneration), Spatial Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Physical strength: Unknown (She relies on her abilities) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (Scales to the other Commandments) Durability: Island+ (She blocked an attack from Ban who absorbed Galan's strength) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to Galan, reacted to an attack from amped Ban) Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Weaknesses: She can get affected by his own commandment. Can't regenerate the damage he takes but can heal his injuries, if a demon takes too much damage it can't regenerate. A demon dies if all his hearts are destroyed. Standard equipment: None Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Faith" : Bestowed to her by the Demon King, whoever shows faithlessness in her presence will have their eyes set ablaze. Hell Gate: Merascylla's magical power which allows her to open portals to other dimensions. Onhangon no Hou: A forbidden spell that amplifies the lingering affection and regrets of the dead. It gives life to rage that would otherwise have no outlet and calls them back to the world of the living. If the dead resists their rage and their grudge disappears, death awaits them once more. Antan no Mayu: Melascula envelops her opponent in darkness, trapping them within a pitch black sphere. * Shiryo Kyoka no Hou "Shura no Onshu": Melascula manipulates the negative energy of the individual trapped in her cocoon and turns it into power for her reanimated soldiers, increasing their offensive and defensive power as well as their resistance to magic. Shouraikon: '''By reciting a demonic incantation, Melascula can draw out her opponent's soul. '''Deadly Poison: '''In her snake form, Melascula expels from her mouth a stream of poison and digestive juice that disintegrate her opponent. Even the vapors themselves are highly corrosive that can even temporarily halt the regeneration process of Ban's immortality '''Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. * Hell Blaze: An ability essential to the demon clan. The user covers his weapon into black flames, increasing it's cutting over and is able to nullify regeneration. It was able to negate Ban's regeneration. Category:Female Category:MHS speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Magic user